


Monster

by coloredlove8



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: The Smut From/Bloody Good Times/"Your drink, most people get drinks like that when they've had a bad one."The smaller raised an eyebrow, "Oh, now do they. You must come to bars a lot if you know that."Chanyeol laughed again, "I mean, how else will I meet pretty boys like you. People who look like me don't often get recognized by the beautiful ones."





	Monster

Chanyeol is currently at a bar, looking around for his new meal. It had been a bit since he ate, and bars always had easy victims.

I mean, it's a bunch of college kids drunk off their asses. Which usually means that they want to get laid, and Chanyeol can easily make them come back with him.

He was looking around when a smaller male sat beside him. Chanyeol looked at him from the side of his eye. 

He had champagne brown hair and a small face. A beautifully long neck sat at his shoulders, a small choker decorating it. His shirt was a dark blue and was tucked into his black jeans. A red bomber jacket with stars all over it on top.

Chanyeol thought he would do great, as long as he can get him. But by the way the boy seems, he had a strong feeling he would be able to.

He looked at the smaller, "I like your hair."

The male looked over at him, looking him up and down. He had fluffy, red velvet colored hair. His ears were a bit pointy, his lips a bit plump. He had on a black band tee. Black ripped jeans that suited his long legs, oh so well. And a long black coat that honestly looked like plastic.

"Thanks, I like your's too. It looks really soft." Baekhyun stated

Chanyeol fake chuckled, his voice dipping low into his throat.

Baekhyun moaned in his head. The stranger wasn't only hot, he had a deep voice that was just plain out sexy.

"I'm Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun."

"Drink?" Chanyeol asked the other

Baekhyun thought for a second. He might as well have fun since his friend left him to go bang some random guy. 

"Why the fuck not." He answered

Chanyeol smirked before waving his hand and ordering them drinks. See Chanyeol was smart, many eternities of living teaching him how to do this part perfectly. He buys something like whiskey, something he's used to. While he lets his bait get something extremely alcoholic. Get them there faster.

"One Dog's nose and-" 

"A dirty martini." Baekhyun finished 

The bartender started making their drinks, and Chanyeol turned to look at the other male.

"Damn, bad night?"

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows together, "What?"

"Your drink, most people get drinks like that when they've had a bad one."

The smaller raised an eyebrow, "Oh, now do they. You must come to bars a lot if you know that."

Chanyeol laughed again, "I mean, how else will I meet pretty boys like you. People who look like me don't often get recognized by the beautiful ones."

The shorter rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you are so hot! People who don't want to get in those tight ass pants must be fucking crazy."

The vampire genuinely laughed this time. This boy was different from the other people he fed on. It's slightly making Chanyeol want to keep him alive after he feeds, which isn't something he likes doing.

"Here you guys go. One Dog's Nose and one Dirty Martini." The bartender said

They took their drinks, clinking them together, then taking a swig. Soon one drink turned to three, and after that Baekhyun was more than waisted.

He dragged Chanyeol onto the dance floor. He pressed his ass against the taller's crotch. Swaying his hips, grinding down sometimes.

The monster couldn't lie, this guy was honestly turning him on. Like faster than he usually got turned on. So he placed his hands on the boy's hips, swaying with him.

The brown headed boy turned his head to face the red head, a smile present on his face. Chanyeol looked at him, smiling back, before leaning down and kissing the other boy.

Baekhyun turned around so he was facing the taller male. He stood on his toes as he wrapped his arms around the giants neck. Chanyeol let his hands travel lower, now holding the boy's ass instead. He squeezed it harshly, pulling the younger up slightly.

The older let his fangs catch on the smaller's lip slightly. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling, his hands moving from the taller's neck to his hair. He pulled and grinded his hips into the other's.

Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss, "Wanna get out of here?"

Baekhyun nodded eagerly, making Chanyeol smirk. He was right, he did get the boy easily. He grabbed onto the younger's hand before pulling them out of the bar and into the parking lot. 

He got them to his car, grabbing his keys as Baekhyun got in. He got in himself and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving as fast as he was allowed to get back home.

He was eager, he was turned on and so fucking hungry. And the lust filled college kid in his passenger seat wasn't helping. 

He was letting his hand travel from the older's knee up his inner thigh. He was rubbing it teasingly, his hand just slightly ghosting over his crotch. 

He pressed the tips of his fingers into it, letting them latch around the button. He unclasped it, his fingers moving down to grab the zipper.

"Baekhyun, stop." He warned

The smaller moved in his seat, leaning forwards a bit.

"Why, I'm not doing anything." 

He pulled the zipper down, then reached his hand into his boxers. He pulled out the older's member. He looked down at it, his eyes widening at the size.

"Baekhyun, I'm fucking driving." Chanyeol growls out

"Then continue driving, ignore that I'm here." 

The smaller leans down and kitten licks the head. A small moan coming out of his mouth as he's met with the salty taste. He then took his head into his mouth fully. He swirled his tongue around the the tip.

"Baekhyun, you're going to make me fucking wreck the damn car." He said, throwing his head back for a second

When he looked straight again he slammed on the break, a stop sign being way closer than he anticipated. 

The abrupt stop made the smaller go farther down onto him, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

"Shit!" Chanyeol cursed, hurrying around a corner 

Baekhyun continued to move his head, letting his tongue press against the underside of the older's member. He let his nails dig into his hyung's clothed thigh.

Chanyeol groaned, annoyed because he had to stop at a light. He looked down and growled at the sight. They were literally stopped in the middle of the street, people all around them, and Baekhyun was bent over in his seat. The elder's dick shoved down his throat.

"You're so hot like that." Chanyeol growled

He moved one hand from the wheel to grab onto the others big ass. He massages it while moving again, the light now green.

The younger moaned at the complement, and the feeling of his ass being groped. He sunk down as far as possible, wanting as much of the big cock in his mouth as he could.

When they finally got to the older's home, Chanyeol moved his hand from the younger's ass to his hair. He pulled the other off his dick harshly, knowing it would hurt because of his strength. Yet the younger moaned loudly, his hips grinding down.

"Shit, you like pain don't you?" 

The smaller moaned, nodding his head, unashamed of the pleasure he got from being hurt. 

Chanyeol pulled his hair again, making the bottom look him in the eye. He leaned forward, mentally making sure to lower his voice as he spoke.

"That's fine baby, I can do pain."

This made the younger moan once more, his need growing.

Chanyeol let go of him and tucked himself back into his pants. He fastened them then quickly got out.

Baekhyun followed behind, eager to get inside already. He wasn't going to mention the pain kink. He had never been ashamed of the things he was into, it just wasn't something he talked about. But Chanyeol realized he liked it, and he was going right along with it. So the younger was very excited.

As soon as Baekhyun was inside he got slammed into the front door. Chanyeol was on him in seconds, his hands already untucking the bright shirt from his pants. He sucked roughly on the smaller's neck, making sure not to bite just yet.

His tongue played across Baekhyun's adam's apple. His fangs scratching against it slightly. He let his hands grab at the boy's plump ass. His nails almost piercing through the dark fabric.

He pulled away and ripped the boy's jacket off. He dropped it next to them, attacking the others neck again.

It was agonizing to not just bite him already, to feed from him until he was full. But Baekhyun was controlling him without even meaning to. And keeping him away from the sweet feeling of being full.

He left another mark around the others jaw. He moved to a new area he guessed was Baekhyun's sweet spot because the younger went crazy as soon as his lips touched it.

One leg wrapped around the taller's hip, a hand gripping the door frame. Moans fell from his lips as Chanyeol continued to abuse the spot.

The older pushed forwards more, trying to get more of Baekhyun into his grasp.

"Fuck!" The smaller let out

Chanyeol knew what happened before he even pulled away from the younger's neck. He could smell the crimson liquid break through Baekhyun's skin. 

When he did pull away though, the younger was already holding his hand.

"My hand slipped and I fucking cut it on your door frame." Baekhyun mumbled

Chanyeol grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips. He licked the blood off the small cut, patting himself on the back for picking someone who tasted so good.

He looked down at Baekhyun as he started to suck on it. 

The smaller's mouth was hanging open slightly, short little gasps coming out. He seemed to be enjoying it all.

When Chanyeol pulled away there was blood on his lips, staining the soft pink flesh. 

The younger sprung forwards, kissing Chanyeol again. He ran his tongue against the little drops of blood on the older's lips. His still bleeding hand going the the back of his neck, finger tips brushing the red hairs at the base.

He pulled the taller even closer to him with the leg wrapped around his hip. Their crotches pressed together, both very easily telling how hard the other was.

Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss completely. He ripped away from the younger's grip, then started to strip both of them. 

Once they were both only in their pants he drug Baekhyun to his bedroom. Throwing him onto the bed after.

He grabbed the waist of his jeans, pulling them down. He almost drooled at the sight of Baekhyuns tan thighs. His mouth watering as he thought of cutting them up and feeding from the plush flesh.

Chanyeol got on top of the college student, his eyes slowly starting to glow a deep red. Only hints of it playing through the pools of brown.

He moved down the bed so he could mark the younger's thick legs. 

His lips met the soft skin. He could feel the blood rushing through the veins it was protecting. He started sucking harshly, his hands going to hold his hips still.

When he looked up at Baekhyun a small smirk appeared on his lips. 

The younger had his hand thrown beside his head. His fingers gripping the pillow his head was on. Chanyeol could see the pillow case turning a different color beside Baekhyun's cut hand. The blood obviously staining it.

He sat up, making eye contact with Baekhyun.

"Let's try something." 

He leaned forwards. Grabbing onto the opening to his nightstand drawer. He pulled it open and started moving his hand threw it.

Baekhyun moves his arms so he could prop himself up. He then started biting across Chanyeol's neck. Nipping his throat a bit harder as he kept going.

When the taller finally found what he was searching for, he pulled it out. He sat back up. Baekhyun tried to follow but he was just pushed back down onto his back roughly. 

Once he was back to laying down, Chanyeol brought the object up in front of him so he could finally see it. 

Baekhyun observed the object, fear and excitement starting to run through his veins.

The monster was holding a small pocket knife. The blade sharped to a threatening point. 

He let the cold steel drag along Baekhyun's thigh, circling around the huge mark now on the inside of his leg.

"Don't cut there." Baekhyun piped up

Chanyeol looked at him, intrigued that he didn't tell him to not cut at all.

"Why not, the blood is already risen in this area? It would be so easy."

"Because I like being marked, I don't want it to ruin how pretty it looks." The younger concluded

Chanyeol smirked before moving the blade a bit farther up. He looked up and Baekhyun as he pressed the metal into his skin. The smaller boy let out a grunt, his hands fisting into the sheets. 

It moved easily in the soft flesh, the cut blooming quickly. Blood pouring out of his thigh.

Chanyeol placed the knife down. Then moved back to where he was and pressed his tongue flat against the trail of blood. He followed it up to the start of the cut where he let his tongue push into it slightly.

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling. He was battling his own brain at the moment. His pain kink he accepted easily, it wasn't that severe. But his brain was screaming at him for liking- no loving- this whole experience. A man was swallowing his blood, was cutting his body, and Baekhyun was loving the feeling.

Soon Chanyeol had enough of that thigh. So he moved on to the other one. Slicing it just like the other one. He followed the same way of drinking the blood too. Except once he licked off all of the blood that had flowed out. He started sucking on the wound, drawing even more out.

Baekhyun whined at the feeling, it hurt like hell all the way to the point that it's felt amazing. 

Chanyeol sucked some of it into his mouth, pulling away after. He kept his lips closed and moved back up so he was hovering over Baekhyun. The vampire connected their lips together again. Finally letting his lips fall open.

All Baekhyun could taste was copper. Obviously the taste was his own blood that Chanyeol just snowballed into his mouth. Yet honestly he didn't mind the taste of it. He had the urge to ask Chanyeol to do it again, but before he could the older pulled away from the kiss. 

He stood up from the bed and started to take off his jeans and underwear. He then clambered back onto it. Sitting between the younger abused thighs. 

He slid his hands up and down them, being careful near the cuts. When Chanyeol finally was at Baekhyun's waist band, he quickly ripped off his underwear. Discarding them somewhere near his own clothes. 

The older brought one hand back down to a gash on Baekhyun's thigh. He swiped to fingers over it, gathering blood on his fingertips. 

Once they were coated, Chanyeol moved them to Baekhyun's lips. The smaller boy opened his mouth quickly, taking the older's long fingers into his mouth happily. 

The copper taste came back. It over filled his senses as he lapped at Chanyeol's hand. His hips bucking up as one finger dipped farther back in his mouth, making the taste spread. 

He let his lips fall back open when he couldn't taste his blood any longer. The monster withdrew his fingers, placing them at Baekhyun's throat before slowly moving them down his whole body. Moving easily because of the spit.

He let them get slower as they moved farther down his body. Chanyeol's fingers agonizingly slow once they reached his entrance.

He swirled his finger tips around it, smiling when he heard Baekhyun take in a sharp breath. He sunk a finger tip in teasingly. He pulled it out before pushing it in to the knuckle. He then slowly started moving. Letting his finger nail scratch against the velvety walls.

He then pushed in a second, a third a few seconds later. Baekhyun's eyes falling shut at the stretch. The pain feeling wonderful. 

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out completely, spitting on his hand before rubbing it on his length. He lined up with the younger's entrance and pushed himself in completely in one go.

Not giving the other any time to adjust as he automatically started to thrust his hips at a medium pace. He grabbed at Baekhyun's hips. His grip tight enough to leave bruises.

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tangling in the pitch black bedsheets under him. His body was trembling and Chanyeol made him feel everything in a completely new way. He could feel the cuts on his thighs still slightly bleeding. Could feel the cut in his hand closing. And the veins of the older's dick pressing against his walls.

"Ngh, more, give me more." Baekhyun chanted

Chanyeol couldn't deny that request, even if he wanted to. He put Baekhyun's ankles on his shoulders then started moving faster. Gaining better access to the willing body under him.

He leaned forwards more, causing the younger's legs to press into his chest. He quickened his pace again, making Baekhyun's eyes roll back. He let his body go limp as he focused on the different things he was feeling.

Chanyeol's finger nails were cutting his hips. His thighs smacking against his ass. His leg muscles burning from being bent the way he was. 

But, oh did he love it all. He loved that he would have bruises. That he'd ache tomorrow morning. He loved that his legs would hurt and pop. Or that his ass cheeks would sting from the pure force of Chanyeol thrusting into him so harshly. 

The older was starting to reach his point. He could feel it in his bones. His thrusts started to become erotic and lose the perfect rhythm. 

So he just put more force into it and licked at one area on the younger's neck. He wanted it to be ready for when he fed.

He chose to bite him at his pulse point. That way it was faster and done with sooner. He honestly started to not want to use Baekhyun as his meal and just wait another day. Which was not something he liked thinking, he couldn't get attached to the boy.

So when he felt himself cumming he bit into the spot. His teeth easily piercing the soft flesh.

Baekhyun moaned at the two new feelings. He was being filled and bit at the same time and it was amazing. They have him the last push to reach his climax himself. 

His back arched off the bed and his body started to shake. He could just slightly feel Chanyeol start sucking blood out of his new wound. But he couldn't care at the moment.

He was in a haze for a moment. Chanyeol taking it to his advantage to suck harder and drink more before Baekhyun started getting violent.

When the younger cane back from his after sex haze, he felt weaker than usual after having sex. His body felt drained and all he wanted was to sleep. He also realized that Chanyeol was still drinking his blood.

He reached his arms up around the older's back and dug his nails into the flesh. Scratching at it, making his back bleed. 

"Stop." Baekhyun whispered

He felt like he was going to start to cry. His body was going numb and it was becoming harder to breathe. All he wanted was for the other to stop.

He used the last bit of his strength to beat at Chanyeol's back. The hits started to become slower and soon his arms just fell to his sides. He's eyes falling shut and his breath going shallow. Almost stopping completely.

Chanyeol knee what was happening and he was trying desperately to fight the voice in his head telling him to save Baekhyun and keep him to be his lover. The blood slowly stopped flooding his mouth and soon he only could get a little bit out, so he pulled away. Baekhyun's legs falling from his shoulders and just staying still. 

His skin was turning blue as Chanyeol pulled out. And the vampire felt a bang in his chest. He growled at it, getting angry that he was feeling this way towards a human.

He screamed before moving his wrist up to his own mouth. He bit into it, drawing blood quickly. He sucked some into his mouth before moving down to kiss Baekhyun's now cold lips. He let his own blood fall into the youngers mouth. 

He then moved back and looked at the smaller's legs. The cuts slowly started to heal themselves, sealing shut. The original color of his skin coming back. 

Chanyeol then started to hear blood start to slowly flow. Flowing at the same pace his did. But he didn't hear a heart beat any longer.

He pressed himself against the foot board as he watched Baekhyun start to come back to life.

But he was no longer a human. His heart would never beat again. But his blood would flow. And he'd be stronger. No, Baekhyun was no longer a human. But a vampire himself.


End file.
